Express the decimal as a percent. $0.591$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.591 = \dfrac{59.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.591} = 59.1\%$ $59.1$ per hundred = $59.1$ per cent = $59.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.